A refrigerator is a device used to keep stored food or drink at a low temperature. The refrigerator may include various types of members constituting a cooling circulation system. The cooling circulation system may operate in such a manner that coolant exchanges heat with ambient air while being converted from liquid to gas, or vice versa.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.